implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Legal system in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Over view The right to remain silent upon arrest and the right to a legal adviser have been upheld. The Double Jeopardy rule is under review. Co-operation with the UK is fairly close and an extradition treaty was signed by the UK and the Federal Republic on May 1st 2009. Both the UK's West Midlands Police and the Federal Police Force Sandwell Borough Division’s fought it out in a joint operation against the hoodlums during the OTL/ATL West Midlands riots of August 2011. Stats The 9,700 strong police force possesses 1 rigid-hulled inflatable (RHIB) boat, one Fast Response Targa 31 boat and 1 Eurocopter EC135. All beat officers carry an extendable baton type truncheon, Taser and (as a last resort '''in times of national crisis) a Glock "Safe Action" Pistol. Detectives carry a Taser and like there uniformed colleagues a Glock "Safe Action" Pistol '''if it is deemed nessisery. *The Federal Police Beauro's Chief Commissioner is Petros Antonas Tsalikidis *Sandwell Borough Division’s Under Commissioner is Ian David Hertford *Shifnal and Codsall County Division's Under Commissioner is David John Stone. *South Wales Valleys Borough Division’s Under Commissioner is Roselynne Narzia Noonan * Blaenau Gwent Borough Divison's Under Commissioner is Gaynor Whillihams *The Harborne, Selly Oak and Eddgbaston Metropolitan Division’s Under Commissioner Amanda Kaiwhakarite Paula Pirihi. *The Ladywood Metropolitan Division’s Under Commissioner Anna Knight. *Dudley Borough Division’s Under Commissioner is Pipa Ingles. *The 'Rural' Borough (the rest of the nation) Division’s Under Commissioner is Julia Roberts *The small drugs, vice, terroisum, homicide and serious fraud unit’s Detective Commissioner is Suzette Stevenson. *Community awairness, public campaingeing and school visets are organised by a small Community Liaison unit, lead by Community Liaison Chief Ashrat Kalsoom Hassan. Prisons A French tourist was jailed for 6 years, in Hereford prison, for ridiculing the federal presidenent on May 1st, 2009. The other major prison is Long Lartin high security prison near Worcestershire, which contains several of the OTL/ATL Tipton terror suspects relating to the 9/11 and 7/7 incidents. Both the UK and Federal Republic are vehemently opposed to such peoples' unlawful and terroristical actions. Death penalty Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. The last execution was of a murderer in 1998. It is due to be abolished, along with school caning in mid-2012. Ministers and officials The Minister for the courts, the justice system and prisons is the Federal Conservative for Dudley town, Micheál Pádraig Blaney. The Minister for incumbent interior, vice and policing is the Federal Conservative for Stourbridge Angela Lucie Benson. The Chairman of the Committee for State and Border Security is Geraint Jones. The chief commissioner of the Federal Prisons Service is Libby Annette Anderson. Leading cases and calls to duty #A 16 year old bloke was arrested and jailed for 6 years after he set fire to an Indian takeaway bar in Lye in the early hours of the morning of January 6th, 1999. # A second 16 year old bloke was arrested and jailed for 5 years after he set fire to an Chinese takeaway bar in Dudley in the late in the evening of January 9th, 2001. #A 22 year man is arrested and jailed for 6 years after he set fire to a disused youth club in Dudley, in which a fireman was injured, during the late evening of March 17th, 2001. #A crank doctor was arrested at Russell Hall hospital for manslaughter, after 6 of the 18 members of his diet clinic died after he prescribed them heavy doses of amphetamines, liothyronine sodium, Levothyroxine, adrenalin and mogadon as part of a 2 year project to help his morbidly obese patients to reduce their body fat levels. He also died a few days after his arrest on June 6th, 2002, as a result of a fever, then the ataxia, hypoglycaemia, heart failure and finally 12 hour coma bought on by an self-administered overdose of Levothyroxine and diazepam. #The former defence procurement minister and Federal Labour for Redditch South MP, Billy Jimmy Corf, was jailed in late 2004 as a result of . #A French tourist was jailed for 6 years in Hereford prison for ridiculing the federal presidenent on May 1st, 2009. #The OTL/ATL English Defence League demonstrations of 3 April and 17 July 2010 in Dudley town centre were marked by several nasty scuffles. This lead to a total of 38 arrests, 2 garages being looted and several instances of criminal damage. The local EDL branch was banned outright and the BNP was suspended for 6 months by the Federal Police Force as they were investigated for their linkage with the riot and the subsequent arrest of 2 of its members for inciteing a riot and looting. #Guarding the UK's H.R.H. Queen Elisabeth II on a tour of Hereford in the May of 2010. #Guarding the then Bosnian representative at the UN Security Council, Ivan Barbalić got on his tour of Worcester in the July 2010 #Both the UK's West Midlands Police and the Federal Police Force Sandwell Borough Division’s fought it out in a joint operation against the hoodlums during the West Midlands riots of August 2011. #Police were puzzled why someone wanted to steal 320 shopping trolleys from a Tesco’s supermarket in Worcester (as in real life) on January 12th, 2012. #Both the Federal Police and West Midlands Police joined forces to investigate the mysterious murder of the mixed-race couple (as in our world) from Handsworth Forrest on January 4th, 2012. Other prominent legal issues #For-ex trading as it is known in both our and their worlds is banned in the Federal Republic since it's seen as to fiscally imprudent, speculative and risky. #Online Banking was banned in the Federal Republic since 2010 due to the heavy use of 'fiscal malware', 'phishing e-mails', 'trojans', 'Nigerian fire-wall coolers' and 'man in the browser attacks' across the EU, USA, Canada, Peru, Switzerland, România, Bulgaria, India and Russia. #Abortion can only be prescribed by a doctor if the kid is going to be a hideous mutants, still born, the product of non-domestic rape or would kill its self and/or the mother in birth. #Domestic violence and rape are illegal if committed by/on any gender or orientation group inside/outside of marriage. #Mercy killings are official banned, but some test cases/cases of precedent have occurred and justice has been kind to them (mitigating circumstances). #Gay/lesbian marriage is legal by civil marriage, but the religious groups are still opposed to gay/ lesbian marriage in religious institutions. #Sexual and racial quotas at company boardrooms and in politics have been deemed unessasery since most people have proven up to the task and long earnt the right to hold such posts anyhow. Also see *Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:United Kingdom Category:Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:England